El comienzo de todo
by cherry.26cl
Summary: Los gemelos Finn y Fionna, empezaran una nueva aventura en el ámbito escolar, La universidad. conoceran grandes personaras y amigos que harán que este año sea inolvidable. risas, chistes, intriga, romance y peligros abra para nuestros queridos protagonistas. CAPITULO ACTUALIZADO :) PASEN A LEER MIS LECTORES!
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1: "la aventura comienza"**

**Bueno ya llegue y con un nuevo fanfic, espero que les guste ahí va:**

**Hora de aventura y sus personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a la mente maestra y dios el maravilloso Pendlenton Ward *-* (jum perdón me deje llevar.-.)**

**_Muy bien amigo, llego la hora de despedirnos- dijo un lindo muchacho rubio con el nombre de Finn-**

**_Guaf, guaf!-ladro un tierno perrito color amarillo llamado jake-**

**_Lo se, yo tampoco me quiero separar de ti pero es la universidad y ya sabes es mi futuro...o quieres que viva en la calle contigo jajaja- rió el apuesto joven, quién estaba sobre sus rodillas acariciando a su querido perro en el living de su casa. Su casa quién compartía con sus padres y su hermana gemela fionna, no era ni tan grande ni chica, era una casa bien cómoda para la familia y estaba situado en un buen barrio de clase media- ¡Fionaaa! Apúrate que se nos hace tarde!- apresuro a su hermana quien se encontraba en el segundo piso de la casa para ser más específicos en su habitación-**

**_¡Noo, en un momento bajo!- dijo una hermosa joven de cabellos dorados, quién acariciaba suavemente a su gata blanca con manchas color miel-**

**_¡Okey, no tardes mucho!- le grito su hermano desde abajo-**

**_¡Si,si, lo que digas!- dijo sin interés, estaba mas preocupada por su gata- muy bien cake este es el hasta luego...**

**_miau, miiiiaaauuuu!- maullo la gatita mientras que acariciaba el rostro de fionna con su cuerpo (amo cuando los gatos hacen eso *w*)-prrrrr**

**_jaja cake! Bueno me tengo que ir, cuidate he? Te quiero...- dijo por último fionna. bajo por las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta principal donde se encontraban sus padres y su hermano- estoy lista!**

**_uuu ya era hora-dijo finn en tono burlón-**

**_Oh cállate! Quieres-dijo fionna con una cara mas o menos así 7-7- **

**_pero si siguen siendo unos pequeños niños peleadores, no puedo creer que ya se van a la universidad- dijo una bella señora de cabello rubio, más conocida como su madre- no me quiero separar de mis niños...**

**_mamaaaa!, no nos molestii,no somos niñoooss jummmm- dijeron los gemelos al unísono, realmente parecían dos pequeños haciendo pataleta-**

**_mis muchachos, no saben lo orgulloso que estoy-dijo su padre muy emocionado. Su padre quién tenía el pelo castaño y una pequeña calva y vestía con una camisa simple a cuadros color gris y unos pantalones de cotele color cafés y zapatos negros-**

**_gracias papá-dijo fionna-**

**_Oh!, pero miren la hora que es -dijo finn viendo su muñeca fingiendo que tenía un reloj. Realmente a el no le gustaban las despedidas emotivas así que pesco del brazo a fionna y la jaló hacia afuera de la casa y yéndose a donde se encontraba su auto de color azul antes de que su madre se pusiera a llorar- bueno adiós cuídense y nos vemos, ah! y cuiden a jake-dijo ya dentro del auto sentado en el lado del conductor-**

**_ y a cake!-grito fionna desde el asiento del copiloto dando una sonrisa a sus padres y una mirada asesina a finn por no nombrar a su gata-**

**_Adiós!Cuídense y estudien muchoo!-les gritaron sus padres mientras que el auto comenzaba a andar-**

**_Adiooosss!-gritaron finn y fionna desde las ventanillas del auto mientras se alejaban de su hogar-**

***mientras tanto en el camino***

**_Fionna, ¿Echaste tus maletas al portaequipajes, cierto?- pregunto finn, quién conducía-**

**_Sip-dijo fionna mientras miraba por la ventanilla el paisaje-**

**_okey, entonces todo listo. Ya ansío llegar y tú?**

**_si también, ya quiero hacer amigos nuevos**

**Ambos hermanos emprendieron su viaje hacia las fraternidades donde se hospedaran el año académico de la gran universidad de Ooo.**

**_mira ya llegamos fi!**

**_ oh! Wow que lindo- dijo maravillada fionna viendo por la ventanilla del auto la gran y hermosa casona que era la fraternidad y a montones de muchachos a las afueras. Jóvenes en skate, grupos de amigos sentados en el césped bajo un gran árbol conversando, cantando y jugando, chicos sentados en las bancas leyendo, jugando con sus consolas portátiles, hablando por celular, escuchando música,etc. Estaba repleto de jóvenes que ese año entrarían a estudiar.**

**_fi, ves un estacionamiento por allí?-pregunto finn-**

**_emm...¡Allá hay un lugar vacío!- dijo fionna apuntando hacia al frente-**

**_okey-dijo finn agarrando el espacio vacío- listo, vamos a sacar nuestras cosas**

**_si-dijo fionna saliendo del auto junto con su hermano y dirigiéndose hacia el portaequipajes-**

**_toma tu maleta fi-dijo el rubio sacando el equipaje de él y el de fi. Por ultimo cerrando el auto y dejarlo con alarma. El equipaje de finn eran una maleta azul marino y su inseparable mochila verde, también vestía con unos pantalones azules, una camiseta blanca que encima traía una sudadera celeste con las mangas blancas al igual que la capucha, que traía incluidas unas orejas de oso.-_vamos fi**

**_si- dijo fionna agarrando sus cosas que eran un maleta color celeste y su inseparable mochila verde. Fionna vestía una falda azul, una sudadera igual a la de finn solo que en vez de orejas de oso tenía orejas de conejo, unas medias blancas que le llegaban a las rodillas y unos zapatos negros.-wow finn, esto es asombroso **

**_si es genial, oye fi tenemos que- no termino de decir finn ya que un grito de un chico lo interrumpió-**

**_wuujuuuuu!-paso un chico en skate entremedio de finn y fionna empujándolos hacia los lados-**

**_hay!-se quejaron los hermanos-**

**_¡Hey scott, ten más cuidado!- dijo un joven de cabello negro y ojos grises, quien vestía unos pantalones rojos rasgados en las rodillas, un camiseta manga larga color blanca que encima traía una camiseta manga corta color negro y unas zapatillas converse color verde y también traía un skate-disculpen a mi amigo está un poco...emocionado-dijo dando una irresistible sonrisa que hiso que a fionna se le callera la baba-**

**_no hay problema jajaja-dijo finn- soy finn y ella es mi hermana fionna, un gusto...emm**

**_oh!, disculpa, soy Marshall lee, un gusto igualmente-dijo un sonriente marshy-oigan es su primer año?**

**_si, y el tuyo?-respondió fionna curiosa-**

**_sip jaja, oigan vamos donde mis amigos para que se los presente y así seamos un grupo, les parece bien?-dijo Marshall-**

**_si, vamos -respondió finn. Los tres jóvenes se dirigieron hacia la sombra de un gran árbol donde había un grupo de 4 jóvenes sentados en el césped-**

**_hola chicos!- les dijo Marshall a sus amigos-**

**_¡Marshall!-dijeron los chicos y se pararon a saludarlo-**

**_chicos, ellos son finn y fionna mis nuevos amigos, ya saluden!-les dijo el pelinegro-**

**_hola soy bonnibelle-saludo una linda muchacha de pelo rojizo que le llegaba a la cintura. Ella vestía unos pantalones ajustados color rosado oscuro, una playera rosado claro y unas zapatillas moradas-_un gusto**

**_igualmente bonnibelle- digieron los rubios-**

**_que tal, soy Esteben-dijo un joven colorín. Él tenía un peinado estilo mohicano, también traía puesto unos pantalones tipo militar color verde y manchas de distintas tonalidades del mismo color, usaba una playera color capuchino y unas zapatillas color negro (él es p. Flama XD)_espero que nos llevemos bien **

**_si, lo mismo pensamos jaja -dijo fionna-**

**_yo me llamo Estela -dijo una sonriente chica de pelo Colorín. Su cabello era rizado y le llegaba hasta un poquito más abajo de sus hombros. Vestía una falda roja con tablillas y una playera amarilla y unos zapatos anaranjados.-_es un placer conocerlos**

**_si, igualmente-dijo finn-**

**_y yo soy gumball, un gusto-dijo un guapo chico de pelo corto color rojizo y parado en frente con gel al igual que finn. Él vestía unos pantalones color morado oscuro, una camisa rosada y encima un suéter sin mangas color rosa oscuro franjas amarillas y por último unas alpargatas color capuchino-**

**_hola gumball, es un gusto también-dijo fionna sonriendo-**

**_bueno, como ya se conocieron, quieren- no alcanzó a terminar Marshall ya que un ruido de motocicleta lo interrumpió. Todos se giraron en dirección al molesto sonido y vieron una chica venir en motocicleta, dejando a los chicos del lugar incluido finn con la baba colgando.**

***FINN`S POV***

**_vaya, que chica es hermosa, bueno no le puedo ver el rostro ya que tiene puesto el casco, pero tiene un bonito cuerpo. Estacionó su moto enfrente de nosotros, aun sigue sentada en ella y todavía no se saca el casco. El sol brilla y se refleja en su casco y me da directo en los ojos impidiéndome ver. Tengo mucha curiosidad en ver su rostro, de tan solo ver su cuerpo ya me dejo hipnotizado ya me imagino cuando vea su cara, me dara un paro cardíaco.**

**Esta vestida con unos pantalones color negro ajustadísimos a sus delgadas y largas piernas, también trae puesta una playera con tirantes color rojo sangre y encima una chaqueta sin mangas corta de cuero **sintético (sintético y no de cuero porque matan a pobres animalitos parahacer una puta ropa! ¡No al maltrato animal!)** , unos botines grises y unos guantes del mismo material que la chaqueta, sin dedos.**

**Elevó sus brazos hasta su cabeza y comenzó a sacarse el fastidioso casco. Como si estuviera en cámara lenta, los mechones de su cabello negro empezaban a salir hasta que vi...su hermoso rostro. Sentí como mi corazón se detuvo ante tal belleza. Era pálida, tenía unos sensuales y gruesos labios rojos, unos ojos grises con destellos azules, eran únicos en su tipo, al igual que ella, su cabello, oh su cabello negro y sedoso que le llegaba a su fina cintura. Me quede plasmado viéndola pero no pase por alto que otros chicos del lugar la observaban de igual manera. Una sombra tapo mi esplendida vista, una sombra que pertenecía a Marshall. Se dirigía hacia la misteriosa chica con los brazos abiertos, ¡¿Qué hace?!, será su amiga?, o su novia?, o su hermana?, o su novia?, deseaba lo que fuera, menos que fuera su novia, por qué?, no lo sé.**

**_¡Primaa!- me relaje cuando Marshall anuncio que era su prima y un suspiro de alivio escapó de mis labios, pero, ¿Porque?.**

**Vi a Marshall venir junto con su prima a donde estábamos nosotros, me puse nervioso cada paso que daba sudaba más.**

**_chicos ustedes ya conocen a mi prima-dijo Marshall refiriéndose a Bonnibelle, Estela, Gumball y Esteban- Finn, Fionna ella es mi prima...**

**Marceline...**

**Bueno hasta aquí!, uuuu, pero que pasara después?, no lo se esperen hasta el próximo capítulo para averiguarlo.**

**Merece review? , no se pero me gustaría saber su opinión, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2:"¿AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA?"**

**Bueno vuelvo muy feliz con el segundo capítulo, si porque me alegre un montón al saber que les gusto. Bueno CAKE324 me hizo una pregunta de que si iba a poner canciones en mi fic, bueno la respuesta es sí, ya que le da ese toque más especial a las historias. También agradecer a todos los review.**

**Bueno aquí su esperado segundo capítulo, que lo disfruten:**

_hola marceline es un gusto conocerte-dijo fionna sonrientemente saludando a la pelinegra-

_hola fionna también es un gusto conocerte-dijo marceline amigablemente-y hola...finn-dijo con una voz realmente seductora viendo a los ojos de finn y poniendo más nervioso a este. El muchacho no reaccionaba, solo se quedó allí viendo a la chica con la boca un poco abierta, pero aquello no duro mucho ya que su transe fue interrumpido por un codazo que le dio su hermana en el estómago haciendo que este reaccionara de inmediato-

_ahg! jumm, emm h-hola ma-marceline- dijo el rubio sonrojándose-

_bueno!- interrumpió Marshall el incómodo momento de finn- Porque no mejor vamos a registrarnos antes de que nos quedemos sin habitaciones

_sii, mejor vamos- digieron los chicos y comenzaron a caminar-

_emm adelántense, iré enseguida, tengo que ir a buscar mi bolso con mis cosas- dijo la pelinegra mientras caminaba en dirección a su moto-

_Okey, entonces te vemos allá, venga vamos chicos- dijo Marshall empezando a caminar junto con finn y fionna-

_*FINN POV*_

Marceline se dirigió hacia su moto y nosotros tres seguimos nuestro camino. Voltee a ver a marceline y vi que intentaba dificultosamente sacar su bolso de su moto, mientras que junto a mí, mi hermana hablaba de lo más feliz con Marshall y el con ella, sentía que hacia un mal tercio allí y decidí dejar que pasaran de largo; ni cuenta se dieron que me habia ido, bueno, me quede observando unos instantes a marceline, ahh, pero que bello nombre y que hermosa es ella. Lo que siento por ella es solo atracción o és lo que algunos llaman "Amor a primera vista"?, no lo sé pero gustoso lo descubriría. Me acerque a ella y le hable tímidamente-_t-te ayudo?

_ah?- se volteo a verme- oh!, finn, no gracias estoy bien-dijo volviendo su mirada a su bolso que parecía atascado. Forcejeo un buen rato intentándolo sacar, pero sus intentos eran en vano, así que nuevamente pregunte lo mismo-

_ahora si te puedo ayudar?

_no, está bien si ya casi lo tengo- dijo tirando con fuerza su bolso. En ese momento comprendí que era terca e independiente, pero no me rendiría así de fácil, necesita ayuda, y aunque no la quiera se la daré igual ya que no puedo dejar a las personas en apuros.- no seas terca y déjame ayudarte- me abrí paso y la corrí levemente dedicándole una amigable sonrisa a lo que ella me correspondió con un adorable sonrojo- a ver, pero que enredo as hecho aquí?-dije simpático. Tenia un desastre, su bolso estaba amarrado en la parte trasera de la moto con una soga con unos realmente apretados-

_oh, jajá es que no tuve tiempo de preparar mis cosas y tuve que asegurarlas bien para que no se soltaran en el camino, si no puedes sacarlas solo...- no la deje terminar-

_disculpa?, que dices?, yo no he dicho que no puedo- dije dándole una sonrisa de lado-

_***Fin Del FINN POV***_

_***MARCELINE POV***_

Valla este chico sí que es atento, jaja y es lindo- Esta bien se mi héroe y saca mi bolso de ese enredo- le dije poniendo mis manos en mis caderas y mirándolo desafiante-

_entonces observa como tú héroe saca tus pertenencias- me dijo para luego hacer varios movimientos en la soga y después volteándose para verme cruzado de brazos con una sonrisa de lado- y bien?, no que lo sacarías?- dije. Mi bolso seguía igual que siempre-

_espera y veras- dijo para luego acercar su mano en el extremo de la soga y tirarla levemente, de pronto mi bolso había quedado libre- wow, valla gracias-dije con una sonrisa. Tome mi bolso y empezamos a caminar en dirección de la fraternidad-

_***FINAL DEL POV***_

_así que eres la prima de Marshall, eh?- dijo finn para iniciar una conversación-

_si, es mi primo y apuesto que fionna es tu hermana no?

_si, como supiste?- dijo finn asombrado-

_por qué yo lo sé todo- dijo marceline parando en seco y mirando con una expresión serio y diabólico que hizo que finn se asustara- Finn, pero que pregunta es esa, es muy evidente que tú y fionna son hermanos, ¡Son idénticos!- dijo volviendo a caminar entre risas-

_oh!,jeje si perdón por la pregunta es que ando en las nubes _***por tu culpa, porque tienes que ser**_ **tan increíblemente sexy*-** bueno fionna y yo somos gemelos

_y cuantos años tienen los gemelitos- pregunto la pelinegra-

_19 años, y tu chica sexy?

_¿quee?

_jummm, ah!?, que?! jiji digo marceline, si marceline- dijo un sonrrojadisimo y nervioso finn-

_jaja, también tengo 19

...

_vaya creo que a mi hermanito le gusto tu prima- dijo fionna quien estaba junto con Marshall a la entrada del establecimiento viendo a lo lejos a finn y marceline venir-

_sí parece, pero lo que me extraña es que marceline no a mandado a volar a tu hermano-dijo Marshall-

_ah?, porque lo mandaría a volar?

_por que a ella no le agradan mucho los hombres o mejor dicho personas mis amigos hicieron un gran esfuerzo por agradarle a marceline y para que no les pateara el trasero, ppero por eso digo que es raro que se comporte así ahora con finn, debió haberle llamado mucho pero mucho la atención para ser tan gentil con el- dijo Marshall observando a los mencionados acercarse-

_bueno quizás a ella le gusta-dijo fionna volteando a ver a Marshall-

_que le guste?, pero si se acaban de conocer fionna

_que acaso no crees en el "amor a primera vista"? -dijo fionna haciendo énfasis en la última frase y viendo a Marshall a los ojos a una distancia peligrosa del pelinegro. Ambos se quedaron observando unos instantes viendo los hermosos ojos del otro, hasta que Marshall rompió el momento de la peor forma posible-

_No digas tonterías fionna, eso no existe jaja- dijo Marshall mientras que se daba la vuelta y entraba al recinto. Fionna se quedó allí parada mientras que veía a Marshall alejarse con una mirada de tristeza-

_yo sí creo...-dijo fionna en un susurro, para luego avanzar un poco apenada, pero alguien la detuvo del brazo-

_hey fionna!, espéranos- dijo fin soltando a su hermana-

_oh!, fin eras tu- dijo fionna-

_venga ya vamos por que ahora si de verdad nos quedaremos sin habitaciones jaja- dijo marceline llevando a sus nuevos amigos hacia adentro. Se encontraban todos los chicos a la espera de sus llaves y saber quién sería su compañero de cuarto. Marshall quedo junto con finn en la habitación 202, Estela con bonnibelle en la habitación 208, Gumball quedo junto con Esteban en la 200 y por ultimo Fionna quedo con Marceline en la 204. Los chicos tomaron sus pertenencias y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Después de ordenar sus cosas, los chicos decidieron ir afuera para tomar un poco de aire y conversar un rato para conocerse mejor. Estaban bajo la sombra de un gran árbol sentados y algunos acostados en el césped cuando unos brazos masculinos abrazaron a marceline por detrás dejando a asombrados y enfadados a algunos, era nada más ni nada menos que…

**Bueno hasta aquí!, jaja quien será el misterioso sujeto a abrazado a nuestra querida marcy, bueno descúbranlo en el prox. Capitulo! **

**Bueno quiero responder unos review ya que nunca hago eso y quiero empezar a hacerlo:**

**_Susana: me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y si seguiré con el fic =)**

**_ : gracias y wow de venenzuela *-*, hermoso país, bye y sigue leyendo.**

**_Eme48: grasias y aquí sta el capítulo 2!**

**_CAKE324: bueno a ti ya te respondí arriba =).**

**_Paqs: bueno si voy a tener pesadillas contigo, imagínate cuando veo un review tuyo me da miedo llego a temblar xD pero buaano aun asi me gustan tus review y espero otro para este capi, bye!**

**_NosoyunaguestXD: bueno me alegra que te haya gustado y yo también me los imagino en anime *w* jaja tienes razón es mas realista =)**

**_uzinaki: gracias y aquí el segundo capitulo!**

**Bueno eso es todo hermosos y sensuales lectores, nos vemos, ah! El 4 de marzo entro a clases y quizás este mas ausente pero tratare de que no sea así ok! Y gracias a mi increíblemente sensual celular puedo escribir los capítulos en una aplicación que descargue y así voy a un cyber o en el compu de mi tio para subierlos, bueno se los dire mi pc a muerto u.u, pero como la vida sigue ni crean que los dejare sin fic!, bueno hasta otro dia, bye!.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3: "primera noche"**

**BUENO EL TERCER CAPITULO DE ESTE HUMILDE FIC, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y MUCHAS GRASIAS POR SUS REVIEW, QUE ME ALIENTAN A SEGUIR ADELANTE, BUENO SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR, LOS DEJO CON SU FIC:**

_amor!-dijo un sujeto abrazando a mareline por detras, haciendo que esta quede helada por la expresion. Los muchachos quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos al ver aquella escena, las chicas por su parte no movieron ningun musculo ya que sabian que ella explotaria en cualquier momento, por parte de los chicos, los mas enfadados eran Marshall y Finn.- No tenia idea que tambien estudiarias aqui mar-mar

_suel-tame, ash!- dijo marceline entre dientes y con toda la pasiencia que tenia, que aproposito era muy poca-

_hay, pero amor...-no termino de desir ash cuando finn lo interrumpio-

_que no escuchaste!, !SUELTALA!- dijo finn muy enfadado, para luego ponerse de pie y correr a ash lejos de marcy-

_hey!, que te pasa imbecil!- grito ash mientras era corrido por finn tomado del brazo- y sueltame quieres!

_mira escuchame bien, es la ultima vez que te quiero ver cerca de marceline!, me escuchaste! o si no personalmente te rompere la cara a golpes!-dijo finn empujando a ash-

_oye! quien te crees tu! para decirme que me aleje de marceline ella es mi novia!- dijo ash mas enrrabiado-

_ah! bueno pu-pues...-no sabia que decir finn, no era novio de marceline por lo tanto no debio averce enojado tanto, pero a el le gustaba haci que la defenderia a de lugar-

_ja! eso pense

_hey! ya basta!, ash por favor vete quieres!, ya bastantes problemas causaste el año pasado en el colegio ahora no sigas, ademas lo tuyo con marceline se acabo hace mucho tiempo y no fue una relacion tan seria que digamos, asi que por favor vete y dejala en paz!- dijo Marshall en defensa de su prima-

_jumm, bueno pero escuchame bien marceline, no quiero que despues llegues llorando a mis brazos pidiendome volver por que ¡no estare alli para ti!, haci que adios!- dijo ash apuntando a marceline-

_tratare de soportalo- dijo esta limpiandose una lagrima imaginaria, haciendo que a ash le hirviera la sangre y se marchara del lugar hechando humo- grasias chicos, encerio gracias por desacerse de ese idiota

_no hay de que eres mi prima y quiero lo mejor para ti- dijo el pelinegro sentandose al lado de marcy-

_y el pago por todas las veces que marcy te salvo el trasero eh?, que no se te olvide- dijo gumball, haciendo que todos se hecharan a reir-

_callate!-dijo marshall sonrrojado-

_bueno chicos, creo que ire terminar de ordenar mis cosas- dijo estela parandose del cesped-

_oh! te acompaño ire a hacer lo mismo- dijo bonnibelle parandose tambien y caminando junto a estela-

_bueno, al rato nos vemos!-dijieron los chicos-

_hey bonni-empezo a decir estela ya alejados del los chicos-

_si?, que ocurre?

_tu...tu crees que a finn le guste... ya sabes a marceline-dijo esta un poco cabizbaja-

_ah?, que dices, te gusta finn?!-grito bonni-

_¡ssshhh!, quieres que todo el mundo se entere!

_ups, perdon, pero te gusta finn o no?

_no me gusta, solo lo encuentro lindo, me atrae un poco

_jmmm, no estoy segura si le gusta a marcy pero esta soltero, por que no tratas de conquistarlo?, eres linda no pierdes nada con intentarlo

_mmm, encerio lo crees, podria conquistarlo?

_si, vamos intentalo!

_ esta bien, lo intentare jaja- dicho esto entraron a su habitacion-

...

_haaay! chicos me dio algo de sueño ire a dormir- dijo esteban, levantandose del suelo-

_esta bien anda a dormir-dijieron los chicos. entonces el colorin se fue-

_jmm ire a la bibloteca, tengo una lista de libros que tengo que empezar a leer lo antes posible haci que nos vemos luego adios- dijo gumball alejandose-

_bueno adios!- dijieron los cuatro que quedaban-

_oye marshall, de casualidad tu no tragiste tu guitarra?-pregunto marceline-

_ah si, si la traje por que?-pregunto este-

_me gustaria que me la prestaras un rato es que se me a quedado la mia en casa, pero en estos dias la ire a buscar, bueno me la emprestas?

_si, esta bien

Pasaron los cuatro el dia juntos, hablando de cosas trivales, conociendose y gastando bromas, hasta que se isieron las nueve y decidieron irse a sus respectivas habitaciones.-ahh!, para ser el primer dia, estuvo de lujo-dijo finn recostado en su cama. la habitacon consistia en dos camas, una en cada lado un pequño velador en el medio de ambas camas una gran ventana, dos pequenos closet para cada uno y la habitacion era de un color verde claro-

_si, pero ahora estoy cansado y quiero hacer la meme- dijo marshall acostado en su cama-

_si yo tambien estoy cansado tanto como fisica y emocionalmente jaj, bueno! buenas noches

_buenas nocherrrrr...z...z...z-dijo marshall para quedar profundamente dormido-

_jajja-rio finn y luego de algunos minutos quedo plasidamente dormido. La noche paso tranquila y agradable para todo nuestros amigos, esa era la primera de todas las noches que pasarian como universitarios.

Ya era de dia y nuestro amigo finn se habia levantado muy temprano como a las siete de la mañana para salir a tomar aire fresco y caminar un rato. No se encontraba casi nadie afuera, estaba completamente pacifico. El cielo se veia espectacular, con sus colores matutinos, un poco azul al este, roso al centro y naranja al oeste. Los rallos del sol empesaban a salir por entremedio de los hermosos cerros, avisando que seria un lindo dia soleado.-pero que hermosa mañana- dijo finn inalando aire puro. Finn estaba usando una buso azul marino, una sudadera gris y zapatillas blancas. De lo mas deportivo. Hiva pasando por debajo de un gran arbol cuando de pronto escucho una suave melodia seguido por una atractiva voz femenina-

__I like the snake on your tattoo I like the ivy and the ink blue _

_Yayo Yeah, you Yayo -_giro en todas direcciones en busca de la dueña de esa increible voz, pero no encontraba a nadie alrededor solo se encontraba el-

__You have to take me right now From this dark trailer park life now Yayo Yayo Yayo How now yayo-_fue cuando su vista se fue hacia arriba junto con su cabeza hacia el arbol, entonces la vio, era marceline, quien estaba sentada en una de las ramas del arbol con una guitarra. los rayos del sol le daban en el rostro, asi iluminandolo. su vista estaba perdida en el orisonte mientras que cantaba. Finn se quedo alli un rato escuchando como cantaba y disfrutando lo bella que se veia con su buso negro, zapatillas rojas y sudadera apollo en el tronco del arbol con la mirada posada en ella a esperar que terminara su bella cancion para poderle hablar-

__Put me onto your black motorcycle _

_Fifty baby dollar dress for my "I do" _

_It'll only take two hours to Nevada _

_I wear your sparkle, you call me your mama_

_Let me put on a show for you, daddy _

_Let me put on a show _

_Let me put on a show for you, tiger _

_Let me put on a show _

_I need you like a baby when I hold you _

_Like a druggy, like I told you _

_Yayo _

_Yeah, you _

_Yayo _

_Put me onto your black motorcycle _

_Fifty baby dollar dress for my "I do" _

_It'll only take two hours to Nevada _

_I wear your sparkle, you call me your mama _

_Let me put on a show for you, daddy _

_Let me put on a show _

_Let me put on a show for you, tiger _

_Let me put on a show _

_Hello, heaven, you are tunnel-lined _

_With yellow lights on a dark night _

_Yayo _

_Yeah, you _

_Yayo _

_Put me onto your black motorcycle _

_Fifty baby dollar dress for my "I do" _

_It'll only take two hours to Nevada _

_I wear your sparkle, you call me your mama _

_Let me put on a show for you, daddy _

_Let me put on a show _

_Let me put on a show for you, tiger _

_Let me put on a show- _dejo de cantar, pero aun seguia seria y con la vista perdida en el orisonte fue entonces cuando finn decidio hablar-

_que hermoso cantas!- le dijo-

_ah?, oh! finn, estabas escuchando?- dijo esta sorprendida mirando hacia abajo-

_si jaja, puedo subir a acerte compañia?- pregunto este-

_claro sube-dijo. entonces finn comenzo a escalar el arbol y llegar al lado de la pelinegra-que haces despierto tan temprano?

_ esque me gusta levantarme temprano para contemplar el amanecer, respirar aire fresco y relajarme con esta tranquilidad que hay ya que pronto volvera a ser el escandalo de los chicos cuando despierten-

_si tienes razon, tambien me gusta hacer eso, me gusta la tranquilidad de las mañanas- dijo marceline posando su vista nuevamente al orisonte-

_si- dijo finn contemplando a marceline, de un momento a otro quedo en un transe. Estaba relativamente cerca ya que la rama era angosta. marceline volvio su vista al muchacho y lo quedo observando. Ambos se seguian mirando mientras que de apoco se acercaban cada vez mas y mas hasta que...

**BUENO HASTA AQUI!, QUISE HACER ESTE CAPITULO AHORA YA QUE ESTABA ABURRIDA E INSPIRADA XD, BUENO DISCULPEN SI TENGO ALGUN ERROR ESQUE LO HISE EN OTRO PROGRAMA EN EL QUE NO SALE ESO PARA ARREGLAR LA ORTOGRAFIA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPI Y NO SE OLVIDEN ¡DEJEN REVIEW! ES IMPORTANTE SABER SU OPINION. LA CANCION QUE CANTO MARCY SE LLAMA "YAYO" DE LANA DEL REY, MI CANTANTE FAVORITA*3* BUENO SIN MAS QUE DECIR ADIOS! Y GRASIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN Y NO DEJAN REVIEW Y A LOS QUE SI DEJAN, BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4: ¿QUE OCULTAS MARCY?**

**HOLAA!, SI LO SE, ESTUVE MUCHO TIEMPO SIN ACTUALIZAR, ES QUE ENTRE A CLASES Y BUENO YA SABEN LO DIFICIL QUE ES HACERSE UN TIEMPITO PARA ESCRIBIR, PERO BUANO ESTOY AQUÍ NUEVAMENTE CON EL CUATRTO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC, RESPECTO A LAS PROFECIONES, SI LES SOY SINCERA LA HISTORIA NO ESTARA CENTRADA EN ESO, SI NO EN SUS RELACIONES DENTRO O AFUERA DE LA UNIVERSIDAD, PERO IGUAL LES PONDRE ALGUNA PROFECION PARA ASI NO CONFUNDIR OK?, BUENO Y SI ME QUISIERAN AYUDAR A BUSCARLES UNA PROFECION SE LOS AGRESEDERIA UN MONTON, YA QUE NO ME PESCARON MUCHO EN LO QUE DIJE EN MI NUEVO FIC DE DOS PARTES 77 QUE POR SIERTO MUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW, ENCERIO ESTABA MUY NERVIOSA CUANDO FUI A VER LOS REVIEW DE MI ONE-SHOT, NO SABIA SI LES GUSTARIA, PERO ALPARECER SI LES GUSTO Y AHORA ESTOY CONTENTISIMA *-* BUENO AHORA LEEN ESTA COSA:**

Sus respiraciones se unían, sus ojos se entrecerraban y sus cuerpos se acercaban. Hasta que marceline se dio cuenta para donde iba la cosa, rápidamente se echó para atrás alejándose de finn, completamente sonrojada y desviando su vista a cualquier otro lugar que no sean el rostro del rubio, entonces rio nerviosa para olvidar lo ocurrido; Finn solo la observaba, con algo de decepción y tristeza.

_ja..jajajaj...- rió sonrojada- e-eh, creo q-que se me ha pasado un poco la hora, lo siento, me gustaría seguir charlando pero tengo cosas q hacer, bueno bye!- dijo ya bajando del árbol con guitarra en mano-

_Que?!, no!, espera!- gritó finn mientras bajaba del árbol a toda prisa e iba tras marceline- ¿que, adónde vas?

_bueno como le dije a Marshall ayer, que iría a buscar mi guitarra a casa y algunas cosas más- dijo la pelinegra-

_te acompaño!- dijo casi en un grito, haciendo que marcy lo viera extrañada por su actitud- jhmm, digo si tú quieres, no se o no?

_está bien, por mí no hay problema, vamos...- dijo esta yéndose a donde yacía su motocicleta-

_Oh!, e-espera, porque no mejor vamos en mi auto digo, podría ser mas cómodo, que dices?-dijo finn.

_mmmm...naahhh!, vamos súbete, no seas niña- dijo esta mientras le ofrecía un casco adicional-

_aaiishh, ya que- dijo rendido ante la pelinegra-

_Bueno entonces que no se diga más, ven súbete-entonces el joven de cabellos amarillos se subió, no tan convencido y seguro, pero al final se terminó subiéndose igual. Ya sentado detrás de marcy, esta le pidió que se afirmase de su cintura, este obedeció de inmediato y se recargo en la espalda de ella y se aferró a su delicada cintura, haciendo sonrojar a la susodicha.- bien, estás listo?

_emm sí, creo, solo una preguntita?- preguntó finn, mientras que marcy encendía la moto y hacía su peculiar sonido-

_si, dime

_cuanta experiencia tienes en manejar motocicletas?-pregunto este algo nervioso-

_digamos que, algunas semanas- dijo marcy, con toda la calma posible-

_¿!QUEEEEEEEEEE!?

_¡BUENO NOS VAMOOOOS!- dijo marcy para acelerar y comenzar a andar velozmente- WUUUUJUUUU!

_AAAAAHHHH!

...

_mmm...aaaooohh!- Bostezó una linda chica de cabellos dorados, más conocida como fionna- aaahh...pero que estupendo dormí- dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama y se estiraba- marcy, estas despierta? marceli, ah?- dijo al percatarse de la ausencia de su compañera- que estará haciendo despierta tan temprano?, mmm quizás se encontró a finn por allí y ooouuuu- puso una sonrisa pícara- jejeje, hermanito!- se dirigió al baño_** (la habitación también tiene baño, se me**_ _**olvido nombrarlo xD),**_ se duchó, se lavó los dientes, se peinó, se maquilló y vistió con uno Jean celestes, una playera azul y encima una sudadera color blanca y zapatillas grises- bueno, creo que iré a espiar a mi hermanito jejej- La chica salió de su habitación y camino a través de los pasillos y salas del recinto. No había nadie más que fionna despierta, exceptuando a la gente del aseo. Buscaba a su hermano, pero no lo encontró en ningún lado y tampoco a la pelinegra, así que pensó que aun seguía dormido en su habitación, entonces se dirigió hacia allá. - espero que este aquí- se dijo, para luego golpear la puerta repetidas veces. Nadie le abrió. Agarró la perilla de la puerta y la giró suavemente hasta abrir la puerta.- Finn?, estas aquí?- dijo entrando al cuarto- Fi..- no terminó de decir, cuando se encontró con un joven de cabellos oscuros, durmiendo con la mitad del cuerpo colgando de la cama; esta escena conmovió a fionna, se le hacía tan tierno, ver a aquel joven rudo, divertido y protector, durmiendo tan relajadamente. Su hermano no se encontraba, pero aún así entró al cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Se quedó unos momentos observando como Marshall dormía con ronquidos entre medio; tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, una como si estuviera viendo la cosa más linda, adorable y abrasable del mundo. Salió de su embobamiento y dio unos pasos hacía delante y quedar frente al pelinegro. Tomó levemente los brazos de Marshall y lo comenzó a levantar suavemente del frío suelo para acomodarlo nuevamente en su cama; lo arropó y tapó bien con sus frazadas, para así no pasase frío. Acaricio levemente la frente y mejilla del muchacho con una dulce sonrisa. El joven ni siquiera se inmutó, solo se dejó llevar por las maniobras de la chica. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y se apoyó de espaldas en la puerta; observaba al chico dormir aun con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que su mano se dirigía hacia la perilla de la puerta. Nuevamente la abrió poco a poco, tratando de no meter ruido y despertar al bello durmiente.- será mejor que me valla- susurró para sí misma, mientras comenzaba a salir-

_ya te vas tan pronto?- escuchó decir una voz a sus espaldas. Sus mejillas se inundaron de un rojo intenso y los cabellos de su cuerpo se erizaron por completo; se quedó allí, estática como una estatua, ¿había estado despierto todo este tiempo?, se encontraba avergonzada a más no poder-oye, fionna!- salió de su shock y se giró en sí para mirar al joven que estaba a sus espaldas-

_jeje...s-solo v-vine a buscar a F-Finn jeje- rio nerviosa mientras miraba a cualquier lado, no se quería topar con la mirada punzante de Marshall y avergonzarse más de lo que ya estaba-pero como no está yo mejor me voy- dijo tratando de salir rápidamente-

_que?, no, no te vayas- dijo Marshall sentándose en la cama-

_yo solo vine a buscar a mi hermano!, adiós!- dijo fionna firme y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Le hubiese encantado quedarse charlando con Marshall charlando, pero no se encontraba en condiciones, muy avergonzada y nerviosa no son una combinación tan agradable no?. Dio un largo suspiro y se fue nuevamente a su habitación a relajarse un poco-

_aish!, pero que chica más amargada!- dijo el pelinegro acomodándose nuevamente en su cama- bueno, que le vamos a ser, mejor seguiré en el proyecto importante en el que estaba tan concentrado, dormir….o si…

…

_***FINN POV***_

Anduvimos como por media hora en moto hasta llegar al hogar de marceline. Las casas de aquí son sumamente grandes y hermosas, se nota que es un barrio caro y decente, al parecer marcy pertenece a estos barrios. Nos estacionamos fuera de una casa de dos pisos, era muy hermosa y grande pero había algo que le quitaba lo bello. La casa por fuera era madera y algunas paredes de piedras, con grandes ventanales enfrente, tenía un jardín a la entrada pero estaba totalmente descuidado, se notaba que no habían cortado el césped hace meses. Al entrar a la casa quede asombrado y también un poco…emmm, no se describir la sensación que me produjo al entrar fue como un revoltijo de emociones como, tristeza, preocupación, miedo…algo raro había en este lugar. En si por dentro era muy linda, paredes color crema, piso de cerámica en blanco y negro, hermosos cuadros, sillones negros de cuero, alfombras elegantes y maravillosos muebles.

Pero todo aquello se veía apagado y sin vida, hacia frio, y los colores grises, negros y blancos resaltaban mucho dando un aspecto sombrío, aparte de que nadie más había allí solo nosotros dos. Pensé que marcy me daría un tour por su casa, pero no fue así, en vez de ello camino derechito hacia las escaleras ignorando el resto, solo me dijo un _"sígueme" _y siguió de largo. Camine detrás de ella hasta que paro enfrente de una puerta. No había visto su rostro desde que entramos al lugar, ya que me entretuve viendo su hogar. Pero ahora que había parado pude ver su rostro de perfil, su ceño estaba fruncido y su mirada seria, esto me preocupo. Justo cuando le iba a preguntar qué le ocurría ella me hablo.

_bien esta es mi habitación entremos, no te preocupes solo me tomara un instante y luego nos largamos de este lugar, si?- me dijo abriendo la puerta-

_no hay problema toma tu tiempo- le dije con una sonrisa cálida. Quería que ese ceño fruncido se suavizara-

_bueno- no funciono. Su ceño seguía igual. Mientras marceline tomaba las cosas que se llevaría. Me puse a observar su habitación, era de tamaño mediano, el piso era alfombrado, tenía una gran balcón con una espléndida vista, closet, un mueble con hartos tipos de cosas como libros, fotos, lápices, cargadores de celulares, audífonos, CDs, reproductores de música, papeles**, (se parece a mí repisa, la tengo llena de esas cosas y sobre todo cables, sea de audífonos o cargadores de mi celular o reproductores de música xD), **un escritorio, donde tenía varias notas en papeles y una laptop, una cama de color morado, también a cada lado de su cama había un gran parlante. Me senté en su cama y comencé a jugar con mis pies, cuando de repente algo duro choco con ellos. Me asome bajo la cama y me encontré con bajo de color rojo cerezo, lo saque y lo comencé a contemplar, era muy hermoso.

_vaya, que hermoso marcy, tocas el bajo?- le pregunte-

_ah? Oh! Si jeje- me dijo volteándose a verme-

_genial- dije para volverlo a dejarlo nuevamente en su lugar. Me puse de pie y la quede observando. Tenía su mirada perdida en el alfombrado suelo. Algo le ocurría, lo sabía, pero aun así no quería entrometerme, así que quise comenzar una conversación para que olvidase eso que la perturbaba- oye y quien es ese tal ash?, aun me sigue rondando en la cabeza esa pregunta- le pregunte-

_ash…es solo un idiota descerebrado que conocí el año pasado- respondió sin importancia-

_aah, y entonces por que fuiste su novia?, si es un idiota?- pregunte-

_fue solo para fastidiar a mi padre- dijo en el mismo tono. Muchas preguntas rondaban mi cabeza, esta casa tenía muchos secretos al igual que marcy lo sentía en el ambiente y no paraba de preguntarme ¿Qué ocultas marcy?

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI :), BUENO QUIZAS ACTUALIZE LOS FINES DE SEMANA YA QUE EL PUUUUTO COLEGIO ME ESTRESA, Y ENTRO A LAS 8 DE LA MAÑANA Y SALGO A LAS 17:15 DE LA TARDE, ES ES MUUUUUUUUUUUUCHO TIEMPO Y ME DEJA AGOTADA Y MAS CON LA CALOR QUE HACE, BUENO OJALA QUE ME AYUDEN CON ESO DE LAS PREOFECIONES Y SIN MAS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO, BYE Y CUIDENSE MUCHO, NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota de la autora:**

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaa, bueno esto no es un capi si no un aviso. Me hice un devianart, para que lo vallan a visitar se llama marcyxfinn4ever , porfis vallan a verlo tengo dibujitos c: bueno eso era todo, el otro fin de semana subiré capítulo de este fic. Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: "relleno"**

**Hello! :3…. ****Okey, okey lose, me tardeee.. -_- pero de verdad tenia o tengo la cabeza seca :/ enserio, pero ya estoy aquí! :D con una capitulo realmente….afírmense los calzones!... extremadamenteeee! :D… fome ._. **

**Jejjej gomen, gomen esque _ no se me ocurre nada u_u pero ya no importa les dejare con esta cosa horrenda que se me ocurra a continuación._.**

_***fionna POV***_

_Dios…ahora como mirare a Marshall de nuevo a la cara, qué vergüenza!, oh dios, oh dios! Por qué siempre me pasan estas cosas a mí…aaah, por suerte ya es sábado un día más y entramos a las clases, ósea no ver a Marshall en todo el día….aunque también sería una tortura…aagghh! Claro, siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte ja! Maldito karma… _

_Okey, aun es temprano, emm que se supone que hare, no tengo sueño, mi hermano no se ni dónde anda, Marshall….olvídalo!...emmm ya se! Iré un rato a la biblioteca a leer algunos libros _**(nnahh! Encerio?!)**

_*****__**fin del POV***_

Entonces fionna se dirigió a la biblioteca. Al entrar se dio cuenta de que no había nadie más ahí o eso era lo que creía ella. Se dirigió a la sección de suspenso y misterio en busca de algo bueno para leer y pasar el rato **(buen hobbie :3 lean! Hace bien!) **

Camino por el largo pasillo viendo la portada de los libros, pero ningún título le llamaba la atención. Sus dedos se deslizaban por los lomos de libros esperando parar en uno y tomarlo. Paso unos minutos así hasta que sus dedos pararon en un grande y pesado libro color café y un poco polvoriento.-genial- dijo en un susurro mientras cargaba el pesado libro- a ver veamos de que te tratas "enchiridion"….

….

_bien, ya estoy lista, nos vamos?- dijo marcy cargando un bolso de color morado en el hombro-

_ah, si, vamos jeje- dijo fin para luego salir de la habitación junto con la pelinegra. Bajaron por las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta principal donde marceline paro en seco- emm sucede algo?- pregunto fin-

_no, nada solo quiero ir por una manzana a la cocina, me acompañas?-dijo marcy comenzando a caminar-

**(Interrupción: Iván, chat._.)**

_si, está bien- dijo finn para seguir a la pelinegra a la cocina. Al ir a la cocina había que pasar al lado de la escalera y seguir un pasillo no tan largo. Marcy ya había entrado a la cocina, mientras que finn aún no ya que cuando iba a entrar se dio cuenta que al final del pasillo, había una asombrosa hacha de color rojo cereza en un marco de vidrio colgado en la pared- wow…-susurro-

**(segunda interrupción: Iván, chat)**

_bien ahora si, vamos- dijo marcy saliendo de la cocina- finn?-dijo al rubio quien no le hacía caso.- que estas mirando?- se volteo en dirección a lo que veía el chiquillo y se encontró con aquella esplendida arma-

_wow, marcy esta genial-dijo finn con una sonrisa-

_ah!, si, es genial- dijo la pelinegra mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta mientras le daba un mordisco a su roja manzana- esa hacha será mía algún día, te lo aseguro…

_que dices?

_ y cuando la tenga en mis manos las convertiré en un fabuloso bajo, oh si…

**(Tercera interrupción: Iván, chat)**

_jjeje en un bajo? que ideas tan locas tienes marcy jejeje –rio finn-

_emm si jeje-dio una falsa sonrisa para luego darse media vuelta e irse a la puerta principal-

_hey! Espérame!

….

_¡pero qué es esto!?- grito fonna al leer aquel misterioso y extraño libro que yacía en sus manos- pero…pero…

_sshht!- alguien a sus espaldas le chito **(emm silenciar, o como se llame) **haciendo que esta se asustara y cerrara el libro fuertemente y lo dejara en su lugar- este no es un lugar para que estés gritando fionna-

_jejje perdón - rio fionna nerviosa, lo que leyó en aquel libro la había dejado así- me asustaste Gumball

_oh! Perdón, esa no era mi intención- dijo gumball quien traía en su brazo varios libros-

_está bien y que haces con tantos libros jeje

_como que haces con tantos libros fionna?, debo estudiar, al igual que tú, pasado mañana comenzamos las clases- dijo el pelirrojo yendo a unas mesas cercanas seguido por fionna-

_ah! Jeje si es cierto pero para que estudiar si lo aremos el lunes?, prefiero disfrutar estas 48 horas de libertad- dijo fionna sentándose al igual que gumball-

_ entonces qué haces aquí en la biblioteca?- dijo en tono burlón-

_eemmm ._.

_jajjajja hay fionna

_okey! Tu ganas…no tengo nada mejor que hacer- dijo una rendida fionna mientras que se recostaba en la mesa-

_ jejej ven vamos, te invito el desayuno, que dices linda?- le propuso gumball mientras que se ponía de pie-

_jjeje okey-acepto fionna y juntos se fueron a la cafetería a disfrutar de un delicioso desayuno junto con la compañía del otro-

….

_*****__**finn POV***_

_Luego de admirar la preciosa hacha que adornaba la pared, seguí a marceline hasta la puerta principal y salir junto con ella. Ya afuera de su hogar nos dirigimos hacia su motocicleta pero antes de que marcy se subiera la detuve y le dije que quería conducir yo._

_Todo salió de maravilla, maneje de lujo y anduvimos por varias calles, se sentía de lo mejor estar al volante y manejar como los dioses….ok no ._. Nos caímos al primer intento que hice. Por suerte nada grave, solo que marcy me golpeó la cabeza por haberle echo una raya a su adorada moto, pero fuera de eso nada malo. Al final marcy se burló de mí y me dijo que solo me dedicara a manejar mi auto ya que eso lo podía hacer hasta ciego…okey tampoco me dijo así pero ñee es igual jeje. _

_Ahora voy afirmado a su fina cintura, mientras que mi cabeza descansa en su delicado hombro. El viento helado hace que me entre el frio, así que me acurruco más a marceline y la aprieto más a mí para darle un poco de calor ya que estoy seguro de que también siente frio _**(los que no han andado en moto, da mucho frio y más si andan de mañana como lo hice una vez yo ._. ya que el viento y en la velocidad que andas te da justo en las manos y en el cuello donde estas más desabrigado, además la moto es descubierta no como el auto que estas todo calientito)**

_***final del POV***_

**Bueno hasta aquí!, lo se, es corto y fome y como se lee en el titulo es relleno -_- perdoooonn quería hacer algo mejor pero no me salió nada mas, además que ya es tarde y tengo sueñito u_u como sea espero que igual les haya gustado un poco, por favor no me golpeen .**

**Dejen sus review con peticiones, insultos, amenazas, quejas, felicitaciones, etc…pero dejen! D: no sean pajeros! Eso es horrendo! (._. yo no más puedo serlo si?) **

**Antes de que se me olvide, agradecer a todos los hermosos review que me han dejado, enserio los leo siempre desde mi celu y me llenan de alegría, hay un reviewsito por ahí que me pidió más fiolee, para ella y ustedes le digo que habrá mucho más fiolee! :D jejej lo amo e igual lo tenía planeado poner si o si jeje.**

**Bueno me despido, hasta la próxima, nuevamente perdón por el capi no me maten x.x jje **

**Un un beso y un abrazo para todos ustedes y principalmente a mi increíblemente novio que lo amo mucho mucho y nos vemos la prox. Semana en un nuevo capítulo bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: "sentimientos ocultos"**

**Ho…hola -.-´ perdonar queridos lectores, me he demorado mucho u_u lose y los capítulos que les he dado han estado horribles de fomes, pero bueno ya estoy aquí haciendo el intento para un nuevo capítulo que solamente los hago por y para ustedes, muchas gracias por sus review que me suben el ánimo que no ha estado muy bueno estas últimas semanas pero eso no significa que los abandonare :3 muchas gracias y empecemos:**

**_**oye viejo y qué opinas de los gemelos Finn y Fionna?- pregunto un joven de cabello rojizo. Gumball.-

_emm fionna es simpática- respondió un joven de cabello cobrizo. Esteban. Ambos chicos se encontraban en la cafetería desayunando luego de que fionna se haya ido y dejado a gumball solo comiendo, según ella dijo que se había acordado de algo importante y se tenía que ir, fue cuando Esteban apareció y le hizo compañía a Gumball.-

_y Finn?- pregunto gumball curioso, mientras le daba un sorbo a su café-

_si, también pero….-dijo el colorín mientras jugaba con la cucharita de su te un poco desganado-

_pero...-insistió gumball-

_viejo no te hagas, tu sabes bien que me gusta marcy desde ya hace harto tiempo- dijo este mirando a los ojos del otro joven-

_yy?

_como que, y?, no has visto cómo anda finn detrás de ella?!, se nota que le gusta, y a marcy como que también- dijo esteban dándole un sorbo a su te-

_hay pero esteban solo se llevan conociendo un día, no creo que ya anden de la mano, besándose, yendo a lugares juntos o comportándose de una manera especial, así que estate tranquilo, además no le veo lo malo tu eres el que no le ha dicho que la amas así que no tienes derecho a tener celos- dijo gumball-

_mm si tienes razón….sabes, la invitare a salir- dijo esteban sonriendo- y la conquistare

_jejeje así se habla campeón

_jejje y tu?, cuando llegue estabas hablando bien coqueto con fionna, eh?, que pasa allí pillín-dijo esteban mientras que el peli rojizo se sonrojaba levemente-

_o nada solo me la encontré deambulando en la biblioteca, eso es todo

_aja see- dijo el colorín no muy convencido- vamos te conozco viejo, te atrae!

_ que!? De que hablas?!, solo la vengo conociendo hace un dia no seas ridículo- dijo gumball sonrojándose de nuevo-

_jejejj okey, okey jejej

_oye pero mira quien viene allí!-dijo gumball apuntando hacia la entrada de la cafetería-

_ah?, quien?- dijo esteban volteándose a ver. Venían entrando nadie más que Finn y marceline quienes venían riéndose. Al ver aquella escena, esteban se enojó un poco y vio con recelo a la pareja que se iba acercando a ellos-

_hola chicos, que tal?- dijo una sonriente marcy quien se sentaba en la mesa junto a los chicos al igual que finn-

_hola marcy, hola finn, estamos desayunando y ustedes de donde vienen tan felices?-dijo gumball-

_de mi casa- dijo marcy. Aquella respuesta hizo que esteban se atorara con su té-

_estas bien?- pregunto finn a esteban-

_cof,! cof!... si, si estoy cof! Bien…-dijo este entre tosidos- y emm que hacían en tu casa?

_oh, finn solo me acompaño a buscar unas cosas

_aaa emm oye marcy el mañana hay una tocata en el bar "escorpio" te gustaría ir?- pregunto esteban un tanto nervioso-

_enserio!?, que bandas están?!-dijo marcy asombrada-

_emm creo que "ojos verdes", "las ratas", "killer" **(las estoy inventando por si acaso ._.)- **y no me acuerdo cuales mas, pero va a estar buenísimo, bueno aceptas ir?

_claro!, no me lo perdería por nada!- dijo marcy-

_o qué bien! Entonces nos vamos como a las 8, te parece?

_sí, claro, pero vamos en la moto, eh?

_pues obvio!

_jejej okey entonces mañana- dijo marcy estrechando su mano con la de esteban-

_mañana- dijo cerrando el compromiso-

…..

_***FIONNA POV***_

Hugg!, donde se metió mi hermano! No lo encuentro por ningún lado!

_hola linda, porque esa cara?- sentí que alguien me dijo al oído. Sentí como mi piel se ponía de gallina y mis bellos se erizaban. Me di la vuelta despacio y me encontré cara a cara con la persona con la que menos quería ver….. si, Marshall.- ma-marshall-dije.

_seep! Yo, y bien no me has respondido, porque esa cara?

_emmm este…-rayos!, no me puedo concentrar! Solo se me viene el recuerdo de esta mañana y me lleno de vergüenza!-

_fionna?-dijo el pelinegro viendo que la chica ponía una cara de afligida mientras se sonrojaba- estas bien?

*****_**FINAL DEL POV***_

_ ah?, que?, cuando?, donde?, porque?- dijo una nerviosa fionna-

_fionna, desayunaste?- dijo Marshall-

_ah?, no, lo iba a hacer con gumball pero tenía que encontrar a mi hermano y por eso no tome con el- dijo la rubia volviendo en si-

_a pues por eso estas tan rara, ven vámonos a tomar un rico desayuno- dijo el pelinegro abrazando a fionna por los hombros y comenzando a caminar en dirección a la cafetería-

_si, okey vamos

….

_hey Bonnie!

_si, dime?

_ya sé cómo le are para conquistar a finn- dijo estela quien entraba a la cafetería junto con Bonnie-

_ ah sí?, cómo?- preguntó la pelirroja-

_bueno averigüe que tiene un perro

_ya, y?

_bueno, yo tengo un perro llamado flambo, le diré que vallamos a pasear mañana a nuestras mascotas- dijo estela sonriente-

_okey, y con eso lo conquistaras?- pregunto nuevamente Bonnie, con un tono molesto-

_hay pero que pesada estas hoy Bonnie!, qué te pasa?- dijo estela un poco molesta-

_aaahh…perdón es solo que no pude dormir bien anoche- dijo Bonnie cabizbaja mientras pedía un café y un sándwich al igual que estela-

_por qué?, estas enferma?- pregunto estela mientras recibía sus alimentos-

_no, es solo que….-no alcanzo a terminar cuando entraron Marshall y fionna a la cafetería. Bonnie al ver a Marshall abrazando a fionna de esa manera bajo su mirada al suelo tristemente, haciéndole llamar la atención a estela-

_oouuu….ya veo- dijo estela triste por su amiga-

_no, está bien jeje- dijo forzando una sonrisa- ven vamos a sentarnos junto a los chicos

_okey, pero luego tu y yo conversaremos, si?

_si, está bien- así ambas chicas se fueron a sentar a la mesa en donde ya se encontraban todos sus amigos-

_psst, hey finn- le susurro estela a fin quien estaba sentado junto a ella, mientras que los demás conversaban entre si-

_ah? Que pasa estela?- pregunto el rubio viéndola-

_emm supe que tienes un perro, te gustaría ir mañana conmigo a pasear a nuestras mascotas?-pregunto esta con una sonrisa-

_emmm, gracias estela por la invitación pero quizás en otra ocasión mañana estaré ocupado- dijo fin volteándose a ver a marcy y a esteban con sigilo-

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, ALGO FOME PERO ERA PARA PONER A LOS DEMAS PERSONAJES :3**

**SI LES GUSTO PORFA DEJEN REVIEW O CON CUALQUIER SUGERENCIA, RECLAMO, ETC….**

**UN SALUDO BIEN SENSUAL A MI LINDO NOVIO Y A LOS USUARIOS DE FANFICTION DE LOS QUE SOY AMIGA EN FACEBOOK AHORA *W* SEE! JEJJE **

**NOS LEEMOS EN UN PROXIMO CAPITULO, SE ME CUIDAN BIEN Y ADIOS. **


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTA HORRIBLE:**

**CHICOS HOY LES TRAIA UN CAPITULO DE ESTE FICS, LO ESTABA ESCRIBIENDO DE LO MAS BIEN CUANDO DE PRONTO LA PUTA MIERDA DE PROGAMA SE CERRO Y NO ME GUARDO Y ASJKAFHFJDIDXUHUJXJNRGBXF SE FUE TODO A LA MIERDA :,,,,,,( POR FAVOR PERDONENME, QUISE HACERLO PERO NO TEEEEEEEENGO PACIENCIA Y CASI TIRO EL COMPU POR LA VENTANA DE LO FURIOSA QUE ESTABA Y YA SE ME FUERON TODAS LAS GANAS DE ESCRIBIR EL CAPI, APARTE QUE SE ME FUE LA PUTA IDEA DE LO QUE IVA A ESCRIBIR…BUENO ESO ERA. TAMBIEN APROVECHO ESTO PARA DECIR QUE VALLA QUE ESTADO AUSENTE, POR VARIOS PROBLEMAS **** APARTE DE QUE ESTOY MUUUUUUY ENFERMA NO VOY HACE COMO 1 SEMANA AL LICEO Y TUVE QUE AVER HIDO AL HOSPITAL HACE YA RATO PERO COMO DE SEGUUUUUURO ME HIVAN A PINCHAR CASI HAGO UNA TELESERIE COMPLETA PARA QUE NO ME LLEVACEN PEEEERO COMO LA VIDA ES CRUEL ME LLEBARAN IGUAL :T ASI DE TRISTE ES MI VIDA ;_;**

**OKEY TAMBN APROVECHO DE DECIRLES QUE CUANDO TERMINE DE RESPIRAR EN ESTA BOLSA DE PAPEL POR EL PROBLEMILLA DEL CAPI, LO HARE DE NUEVO Y YA NO ESTARE TAN AUSENTE POR QUE SE HACERCAN LAS VACACIONES DE INVIERNO (EN MI PAIS, CHILE) SON COMO DOS SEMANAS Y AHÍ TENDRE MAS TIEMPITO PARA ESCRIBIR Y POR QUE ALFIN YA TENGO OTRO COMPU. BUENO CHICOS ESO ES TODO POR AHORA, OTRA VEZ LES PIDO DISCULPAS POR NO A VER SUBIDO CAPITULO, NO QUISE HACER EL INTENTO DE REACER EL CAPI POR QUE EN VERDAD ESTOY FURIOSA Y SI LO HACIA SE HIVA A NOTAR EL MAL HUMOR EN LA HISTORIA ASI QUE PREFIERO RELAJARME Y HACER EL CAPITULO BIEN HECHO PARA USTEDES QUE ME IMPORATAN MUCHO. OKEY AHORA SI ESO ES TODO AMIGOS….(._. ME RECORDO AL PUERCO DE LOS LONEY TOONS ._.) UN ABRAZO PSICOLOGICO A TODOS UISTEDES (MENOS A UNO -.-) Y NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO EN ALGUNO DE ESTOS DIAS, BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 8: "El plan de finn, Esteban, vas a caer"**

**OK YA ME RELAJE Y BUENO POR UNA COSA DE TRATO CON UNA MISERABLE RATA, LES TRAIGO EL CAPI, QUE LO DISFRUTEN:**

El resto de la tarde había pasado pasado tranquila sin ningún inconveniente que pudiera molestar a nuestros amigos. Solo fue finn el que esa noche no pudo dormir tranquilo, ya que no paraba de pensar en la cita que tendría ese día marcy con Esteban. Así paso la noche tratando de idear algún plan para arruinar tan preciada salida del joven de cabello cobrizo.

Al mañana siguiente…

Esteban despertaba con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, ya que ese día mas tarde saldría al fin con su amor platónico, marceline. Ya tenia todo preparado y toda la noche se la paso fantaseando con aquel momento que para el tenia que ser especial ya que se le decolaría.- buenos días amigo del alma gumballsito precioso (yaoi *o*, yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, yoi)- decía Esteban mientras se sentaba en su cama y se estiraba aun con la sonrisa en el rostro-

_emmmme okey?, buenos días para ti también Esteban-dijo el joven de cabello rojizo gumball con cara de WTF?! Quien se levantaba- por que tan amoroso?

_disculpa Es que estoy feliiiiiiiiiz, feliz, feliz, feliz,feliz,feliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiizz- gritaba esteban mientras saltaba en la cama feliz de la vida- Marcy y yo tendremos una cita! Gumball una cita! Oh si aja! ¬(*w*)/ oh si aja ¬(n_n)/- cantaba mientras bailaba-

_oh pero que bien, a donde Irán picaron?- pregunto gumball quien se ponía su bata de baño-

_iremos al bar Escorpio, habrá una tocata

_ahí será su cita?!, pero que poco romántico

_viejo, hablamos de marceline…..marceline abbader, tu crees que me hubiera aceptado ir no se al cine o a un picnic en el parque?!, a ella no le gustan esas cosas viejo- decía Esteban quien entraba al baño junto con gumball** (a** **cepillarce los dientes ¬¬)**

_mmm si tienes razón, bueno amigo entonces te deseo la mejor suerte del mundo-decía gumball con el cepillo en la boca **(seee ¬w¬ cepillo, claro ksihsdhukhu ok no)**

_gracias viejo, pero eso si te pediré un favor- dijo estaban mientras se peinaba y se veía al espejo-

_claro, dime

_por favor gumball no le digas a finn que saldré con marceline, no quiero que se interponga, si?- pidió el joven-

_no hay problema

_gracias….

_FINN! ESTEBAN SALDRA CON MARCELINE EN UNA CITA!

_emmm gumball sigo aquí ¬¬ -dijo Esteban quien ya prácticamente lo asesinaba con la mirada-

_emmmm -.- jejejej solo bromeaba jeje- decía el pelirrojo nervioso-

_si claro ¬¬ escúchame vomito con cara, TU LE DICES ALGO A FINN! TE VIOLO! ME ESCUCHASTE TE VIOLO!- le dijo estaban mientras lo agarraba del cuello-

_ ¬w¬ excusas, solo excusas para tocarme y hacerme tuyo ¬w¬- decía gumball coqueto-

_hayyy ya cállate gumball, solo lo dije por decir, no seas asqueroso- dijo con cara de asco Esteban y lo soltó para luego volver a la habitación-

_jqashahkuhnxdfg solo bromeo, además te pasa por amenazarme, descuida Esteban no soy chismoso, así que estate tranquilo y disfruta tu cita con marcy

_ok, eso espero

…

_aaaaoooohh- bostezaba un guapísimo chico de cabello negro llamado Marshall lee- ya amaneció?-decía con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado-

_see- escucho decir a una voz cortante al lado de su cama, giro su cabeza en dirección a la cama de finn y ahí lo vio, sentado de brazos cruzados con el ceño fruncido y mirando hacia la puerta- ugth, tuviste mala noche o que?- Pregunto el joven pelinegro al ver a su compañero con ese animo-

_naahhh, tuve fantásticos sueños en donde cantaba y sonreía de la mano de los teletuvies- dijo finn con una sonrisa cínica volteando a ver a Marshall-

_okeeey, tomare eso como un nop- dijo el pelinegro mientras se sentaba en la cama- que te paso viejo? Tu amiga Manuela no quiso entretenerte ¬w¬

_pero que mier…?! Marshall por Dios! NO ES ESO!, deja de decir idioteces quieres?- decía finn ya mas irritado de lo que estaba-

_jaldjasjkggdh solo trato de hacerte reír viejo, pareces un abuelo gruñón, que te pasa?- insistía Marshall-

_pues no me voy a reír, si se que en unas horas mas marceline saldrá con ese…ese…ese tonto de Esteban!

_oye que te pasa?, Esteban es mi amigo, cuidado como lo tratas y además quien te crees para molestarte, con quien sale marcy, ella puede hacer lo que quiera!- le dijo Marshall un poco enojado-

_pero…aah, tienes razón, lo siento viejo, lo siento, no quise….aagghh es que no quiero que salga con el- le dijo finn al pelinegro con algo de tristeza-

_porque?_ pregunto Marshall-

_es que marceline….marceline me gusta, me gusta mucho, Marshall y tengo miedo que le guste Esteban y pase algo hoy en la noche- decía finn angustiado-

_así que te gusta mi prima eh?- decía Marshall con indiferencia- mira finn solo te diré una cosa, si la quieres de verdad lucharas por ella, yo no tengo ningún problema con eso, PERO si la llegas a lastimar…..date por muerto, OISTE!- le amenazo el pelinegro, dejando a finn sorprendido-

_ah… s-si Marshall, descuida yo jamás seria capaz de hacer algo como eso, en la vida **( ¬¬ bla bla bla)- **decía finn decidido-

_muy bien entonces te deseo suerte, con permiso me ire a bañar- dicho esto Marshall se fue al baño-

_si gracias marsh- dijo finn con una sonrisa. Ya tenia la aprobación de Marshall y ya tenia su plan echo para alejar a estaban por siempre de su marcy, solo restaba esperar a que se hicieran las ocho de la noche, para que dicha pareja fuera a su cita-

…..

El resto de la tarde paso tranquila, todos ya habían almorzado y descansado, ahora nuestros amigos se preparaban para salir.

_marcy, vas a salir?- pregunto fionna al ver que su compañera se estaba arreglando-

_ah? Si jeje- respondió la pelinegra mientras que se ponía unos botines grises, nomás le faltaba maquillarse. Marcy vestía unos pantalones de color negros, una playera color azul marino y encima una chaqueta de cuero color negra con púas y mas mostacillas **(yo tengo una asi w).-** iré a una tocata con Esteban

_con Esteban?- pregunto fionna curiosa-

_sip, con Esteban, el me invito, va estar de lujo, es en el bar Escorpio

_aja, pues entonces que te valla bien marcy, divierte eh, pillina- le dijo fionna mientras le guiñaba un ojo-

_pero que?! Fionna, no es lo que tu crees solo somos amigos, no confundas jeje

_yo no eh dicho nada- dijo fionna encogiéndose de hombros inocente. Marcy por su parte solo rodó los ojos-

_ajà bueno ya me voy, regreso mas tarde, adiós- dijo marcy mientras salía por la puerta **(naahh enserio?)**

**_**ok adiós divierte!- le dijo fionna por ultimo para desaparecer tras la puerta-

…..

***FINN POV***

Okey a llegado la hora de poner mi plan en marcha:

_paso uno: persecución sigilosa.

Bien, ahora me encuentro escondido detrás de uno de las puertas de la entrada a la fraternidad, estoy viendo como Esteban espera a MI marcy afuera apoyado en un árbol cerca de la moto de marcy. Maldito imbecil yo soy el que debería estar saliendo ahora con ella TT_TT….oh! ahí viene marcy…..valla que linda se ve.

Ahora veo que se saluda con Esteban de beso en la mejilla psdxldhrufsygdkrtbsg puto Esteban! Y ahora se están subiendo a la moto pero oye! Que hace Esteban manejando!? Es un maldito bastardo!. Bien ya partieron ahora me toca a mi seguirlos. Me dirijo a mi auto a toda prisa para no perderlos de vista cuando algo me agarra del brazo.

_Finn! Por fin te encuentro- era fionna quien me sujetaba del brazo con una sonrisa en el rostro- ven vamos adentro que hace días que quiero hablarte! Y no eh podido por que tu siempre estas con marcy- me dijo mientras me jalaba hacia adentro ahora con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas infladas, conozco esa expresión, esta enfadad. Pero no puedo ir con ella Esteban y marcy se me perderán de vista y mi plan se echara a perder-

_ eh fionna lo siento mucho, pero tengo algo importantísimo que hacer por favor luego hablamos si?- le rogué-

_que?, NO, no por que siempre que te quiero hablar estas ocupado? Soy tu hermana por favor- me rogo ella con tristeza-

_ fionna lo siento pero en verdad esto es importante, te lo compensare luego si?- le suplique con una sonrisa nerviosa. Estoy desesperado, estoy perdiendo tiempo-

_hay algo mas importante que tu hermana?- me dijo ella con dolor en su rostro cosa que me destrono el corazón-

_fionna no, no digas es que…-me interrumpió-

_YA CALLATE! Y VETE A HACER LO QUE ES MAS IMPORTANTE PARA TI!- me grito y luego se fue corriendo mientras lloraba. En ese momento tenia unas ganas de correr hacia ella y abrazarla y pedirle disculpas pero por otro lado estaba marcy y mi plan, no lo podía echar todo a la basura. Lo siento hermana pero te lo recompensare si o si.

***FINAL DEL POV***

…..

_Throw your hands up__  
__Ladies and gentlement__  
__Chocolate Starfish__  
__Keep on rolling baby…_

___whooooo!- gritaba Marceline y Esteban quienes se encontraban a los pies del escenario junto con una gran multitud escuchando al grupo "las ratas" quienes tocaban.

_Move in, now move out__  
__Hands up, now hands down__  
__Back up, back up__  
__Tell me what you're gonna do now__  
__Breath in, now breath out__  
__Hands up, now hands down__  
__Back up, back up__  
__Tell me what you're gonna do now___

_Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'__  
__What?__  
__Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'__  
__Come on!__  
__Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'__  
__Yeah___

_Now I know y'all be lovin' this shit right here__  
__L.I.M.P__  
__Bizkit is right here__  
__People in the house put them hands in the air__  
__Cuz if you dont care, then we don't care__  
__1 2 3 times two to the six__  
__Jolts in for your fix with the Limp Bizkit mix__  
__So where the fuck you at?__  
__Punk, shut the fuck up__  
__And back the fuck up__  
__Before we fuck this track up _

_Tocaba el grupo hacienda enloquecer a la gente moviendo sus cabezas al ritmo del rock-_

_Move in, now move out__  
__Hands up, now hands down__  
__Back up, back up__  
__Tell me what you're gonna do now__  
__Breath in, now breath out__  
__Hands up, now hands down__  
__Back up, back up__  
__Tell me what you're gonna do now___

_Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'__  
__What?__  
__Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'__  
__Come on__  
__Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'__  
__Yeah._

Terminada la canción, la banda se empezó a retirar.- wow! Eso fue genial-decía marcy muy contenta-

_siii, y eso es solo el comienzo, mira! Ya se esta otra banda en el escenario- decía Esteban- oye marcy! Luego de esto quieres ir a tomar algo'

_seguro viejo!- ambos se gritaban un poco ya que la multitud enloquecida no dejaba conversar bien-

_que bien!- le grito estaban- mira marcy ya esta arriba la banda que te gusta!

_aaahhh! Killer!- gritaba eufórica. De repente las luces se pagaron y todo la gente guardo silencio a esperar el inicio de la canción de su tan esperada banda. De un momento a otro empezó a salir humo en el escenario, mientras que unas notas en guitarra eléctrica sonaban al compás, luego de eso una potente luz ilumino al centro del escenario donde ahí se encontraba un sujeto con micrófono en mano y cabeza agachada. El público comenzó a gritar. Lentamente el sujeto fue levantando la cabeza y al estar todo derecho las luces se prendieron dejando ver su identidad….

_FINN?!- gritaron merceline y Esteban al unísono ambos muy sorprendidos e incrédulos-

….

**Okey al fin termine el capitulo, bueno espero que les halla gustado, si tengo algun error o algo fue sin querer. Dejen sus review y nos leemos en un proximo capitulo! Bye!**

**PD: Kevin ahora CUMPLE CON TU PARTE DEL TRATO, RATA MAL NACIDA! n_n/**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10: "ME GUSTAS" **

**HOLA QUE TAL?, EH VUELTO, LAMENTO LA DEMORA, BUENO AQUÍ ESTA EL DECIMO CAPITULO DE ESTE FICS, QUE LO DISFRUTEN:**

*****_**FIONNA POV***_

El dolor en mi cabeza no cesa al igual que mis lágrimas, aún estoy dolida por las palabras de Finn, nunca creí que hubiera algo mas importante para el que yo, que su hermana, que su familia!

Suspiro pesadamente mientras me siento en una silla cerca de la ventana a ver la hermosa luna. Apago las luces, agarro una manta y me siento. Mi rostro es solo iluminado por la brillante luna que hay esta noche.

Habrán pasado algunos minutos cuando mi cabeza cae pesadamente sobre mi hombro. El tanto llorar ha causado que me baje el sueño. Mis parpados se empiezan a sentir pesados, cosa que me obliga a cerrarlos solo para descansarlos un rato, pero cuando menos me lo espero ya había quedado profundamente dormida.

…

_toc! Toc!- oigo que golpean la puerta. Sin ganas de levantarme solo me acomodo mejor en la silla e ignoro los golpecillos- fionna…- mi nombre es pronunciado en un susurro. Morfeo ya me tiene mas allá de la realidad, hago oídos sordos a mi llamado- FIONNA!- mi nombre retumba dentro de mi cabeza fuertemente, así provocando un eco insoportable que me obliga a despertar de un salto-AAAHH!- grito, mi respiración es agitada, me encuentro desorientada-

_tranquila fionna, solo soy yo, perdón por despertarte- una varonil y conocida voz, me calma de inmediato, dejando así soltar un pesado suspiro al suelo. Luego de eso dirijo mi vista hacia arriba, encontrándome con una torcida sonrisa traviesa, perteneciente al ladrón de mis sueños….Marshall lee.

**FINAL FIONNA POV***

…

_¡¿FINN?!- en sus rostros ya no cavia mas la sorpresa. Estaban por su parte casi le da un paro a cardiaco a ver a su rival arriba del escenario a pocos minutos de echar a perder su preciada noche. Por parte de la pelinegra no había nada más que confusión en su cabeza, quedándose así en blanco sin despegar la vista del rubio.-

_marcy! Emm ven, me-mejor ya vámonos jeje- trato de sonar calmado, los nervios lo consumían por dentro.- marcy!- la llamo nuevamente al percatarse de que esta no le había hecho ni caso. Se acerco mas a la pelinegra la sacudió suavemente de un brazo. Al contacto esta reacciono.-

_ah?, que?, que pasa?- pregunto la chica distraída-

_te digo que mejor vayamos a to-tomar algo, jeje ven vamos- le tomo la mano dejándola sin tiempo para contestar si o no. El paso era difícil a través de la espesa multitud. Estaban estaba urgido en irse lo antes posible de ese lugar. Marcy aun sin entender lo que pasaba, solo se dispuso a seguir al chico de cabello cobrizo.-

_ALTO!- los bellos de estaban se erizaron a más no poder al oír aquella voz, vibrar por el micrófono. Paró en seco. Sus piernas le tiritaban Y de repente todo su cuerpo quedo estático. Se quedo allí, aun sin soltar a marcy de la mano. – DONDE CREES QUE LLEVAS A MI CHICA?!- la voz de finn sonaba divertida, estaba burlándose de esteban. Dio algunos pasos hacia adelante, quedando así a la orilla del escenario en donde se sentó relajadamente.-MARCY…VEN AQUÍ PRECIOSA- dijo con voz seductora-

Al oír su nombre, la aludida giro suavemente su rostro, mirando así al joven de cabellos amarillos a lo lejos. Soltó la mano de esteban y se giro completamente, que el público se encontraba en silencio y expectante viendo la telenovela que se acababa de producir. Comenzó a caminar a su dirección, dejando atrás a un joven con un tic en el ojo izquierdo, que probablemente moriría de rabia en tan solo algunos minutos.

La multitud se abría paso, dejando pasar a la bella muchacha de cabello azabache, quien no apartaba su vista del supuesto vocalista de la banda. El rostro de finn radiaba de alegría y triunfo, viendo como "su" chica venia hacia él. Por otro lado el rostro de marceline se encontraba sorprendido, no había otra emoción mas en el. Cada vez se acercaba mas al apuesto muchacho, que la esperaba con una dulce sonrisa a orillas del escenario.

Finalmente llego. Finn dio un salto y callo parado frente a ella. Ambos se miraban a los ojos mientras que se acervaban poco a poco, el público esperaba expectante el desenlace de la historia que se había producido de la nada. Las manos de marceline tomaron el rostro de finn suavemente, ahora ella sonreía dulcemente con un brillo en los ojos al igual que el chico.- AAAAWWWWW!- el público se manifestó ante la hermosa escena de ambos jóvenes. Deslizo una mano detrás de la oreja del chico, luego la acaricio y cuando pensó que retiraría su mano delicadamente, esta la agarro de un tirón. Su dulce sonrisa cambio a una mueca de furia incomparable, mientras que el brillo de sus ojos fue suplantado por llamas.- No debiste hacerlo muchacho- le dijo entre dientes, para luego darse media vuelta con el chico agarrado de la oreja y comenzar a caminar por donde mismo el público le había hecho espacio.-

_ AU, AU, AU, AU,AU!-se quejaba finn mientras era arrastrado por marceline de su oreja.-

_CALLATE! TU TE LO BUSCASTE ASI QU TE AGUANTAS!- le grito la pelinegra con el paso apresurado.- Y TU!- grito al encontrase con estaban en el mismo lugar en donde había quedado petrificado, aun en la misma posición- TE VIENES CONMIGO TAMBIEN, TENEMOS DE MUCHO QUE HABLAR LOS TRES!- decía marcy mientras tomaba al colorín de la oreja y lo arrastraba al igual que a finn del otro lado.-

_ au, au, au, au, au!-la risa del público no cesaban, las quejas de ambos chicos tampoco y la furia de marceline menos…esa seria una larga noche.-

….

_Ma-marshall…- susurro mientras lo observaba un tanto sorprendida-

_disculpa por a ver entrado sin tu permiso, es que tu no me contestabas, entonces me preocupe y vi la puerta abierta y bueno…entre…perdón fi- dijo el pelinegro con una carita de perrito arrepentido **(*¬* aahh Marshall)** cosa que hiso sacarle un adorable sonrojo a fionna-

_...- la rubia no le quitaba la vista de encima. La luz de la luna entrando por la ventana iluminaba el hermoso perfil del chico, cosa que encantaba a ojos de cualquiera.-

_fi?, estas bien?- pregunto el chico mientras se sentaba frente a ella y le tomaba el brazo para que reaccionara…cosa que no ayudo mucho, ya que esta seguía perdida en si, mirándolo- que te ocurre?- poso una de sus manos en la frente de la chica- fionna estas caliente, tienes fiebre?-pregunto este preocupado-

_ah?- dijo fionna volviendo a la realidad y analizando las palabras de Marshall. Si claro…fiebre tenía ¬w¬. Abrió sus ojos de en par en par, agarro la manta con la cual se abrigaba y se tapo el rostro el cual estaba completamente sonrojado.-

_uh? Que…que te pasa fionna?- el pobre chico no entendía nada, él pensaba que fionna se encontraba enferma y decaída. Se abalanzó hacia ella, la rodeo con sus brazos y la abrazo. Al contacto la rubia de sorprendió un poco y dio un pequeño salto del susto. Sus ojos seguían abiertos. La respiración se le entrecortaba y sus bellos se erizaron por completo ante tal muestra de afecto…una que necesitaba desde hace tiempo. Recordó lo sucedido con finn hace unas horas atrás, él como la abandono y decidió ir tras algo más importante que ella, su hermana. Fue entonces que rompió en llanto, un llanto profundo y doloroso, que salía desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Hace unas pocas horas había llorado también, pero ahora era distinto…ahora tenía un hombro que le prestaba consuelo y no pudo haber deseado mejor persona dueña de ese hombro que el de Marshall…lee.

…

_me gustas!...

_ mmmm mal, Te salió muy sobre actuado bonni!- le decía estela a su amiga-

_como que sobre actuado!- dijo esta ofendida- lo hice perfecto!

_ja! Ya quisieras linda, tienes que hacerlo bien para que Marshall te crea, a ver…mmm intentemos algo distinto, supongamos que yo soy Marshall ok?- le propuso la colorina. Ambas chicas se encontraban en su habitación. Ambas sentadas con pijama sobre cama de estela-

_aja- dijo bonni atenta-

_bueno imagina que estas mm no se en cualquier lugar, la cosa es que estemos tu y yo a solas…recuerda que estamos suponiendo que yo soy Marshall para que tu practiques, bueno?

_si lo sé estela

_bien..mmm empecemos…ejem ejem- aclaro su voz- hey bonni como estas?- dijo estela fingiendo voz de hombre-

_bien, gracias ma-mashall jeje- decía bonni imaginándose a Marshall, viendo a estela con cara de boba enamorada- y tu?

_pues bien gracias, nomas un poco aburrido de mi soltería- decía la colorina, con el papel del pelinegro-

_a si? Ya veo…o-oye ma-marshall yo…yo te quería decir algo…

_decirme que Bonnie?

_que yo….yoo….yyyyoo…¡AAHHGG! HASTA ACTUADO ES DIFICIL DECIRLO ESTELA!- grito frustrada, agarrándose la cabeza-

_nonononon! Estas bien, ibas bien bonni! Tranquila, continua por favor!- decía estela-.

_uh? Enserio?- dijo Bonnie sorprendida-

_si, enserio- la colorina le dedico una amigable sonrisa para que continuara-

_muy bien- sonrió- ejem ejem…..Marshall yo….yo…- en eso Bonnie nuevamente pone cara de enamorada perdiéndose en la imagen de Marshall- Marshall lee yo…- se iba a acercando a estela poco a poco a una distancia bastante peligrosa-

_tu…tu qué? Bonnie- pregunto estela aun en el papel del chico-

_yo….estoy enamorada de ti….- sonrió bobaliconamente, mientras estaba a escasos centímetros del rostro de estela, quien trago saliva ruidosamente- Me gustas Marshall lee!- dicho esto la pelirroja se lanzo encima de estela y la beso. Ante tal acto la colorina abrió los ojos como platos, quedando en shock.- TE AMO MARSHALL! TE AMO!- gritaba Bonnie mientras besaba múltiples de veces a estela en la boca. Bonnie tenía tan presente la imagen del chico de apellido Lee que se olvido de la realidad y pensó que estaba parada frente al verdadero chico de cabello negro.-

_BONNIE ALTO! NO SOY MARSHALL! SOY YO, ESTELA!- gritaba está tratando de salir del agarre de su amiga- SUELTAMEEEEE!

_ah?- de repente, la pelirroja paro de besar y abrazar apretujada mente a su amiga y la quedo mirando detenidamente, el Marshall que creía que estaba besando era nada menos de su gran amiga Estela, quien tenía una cara de horror y sufrimiento.- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-dio un enorme grito desgarrador volviendo a la realidad. Se paro rápido de encima de su amiga y se tiro a un rincón lejos de ella. Ambas se miraban con la respiración agitada, ambas en shock.-

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- ambas gritaron por lo sucedido hace algunos minutos atrás-

…..

_okey…me van a decir quién planeo todo esto, ahora!- exigió una enfadada merceline. La pelinegra se había llevado a ambos muchachos a afueras del bar, justo en un callejón que había al lado. Se paro en frente de ellos con los brazos cruzados, seria y una ceja arqueada esperando la respuesta de ambos chicos-

_eh? O-oye marcy primero que nada, yo no tengo nada que ver con este tonto- se justificaba esteban.- si a alguien vas a culpar por lo que sucedió allí dentro, ese alguien será Finn, yo no hise nada

_heeey! Como que no hisiste nada!- grito finn ofendido-

_pues no lo hice! No hice nada!- grito esteban a finn-

_claro que si! Te quieres quedar con marceline!-gritaba finn parado en frente de esteban, mientras que se rozaban sus pechos en forma amenazante-

_y eso que tiene de malo!- estaban apretaba los dientes y los puños, calmando las ganas infinitas de golpear al rubio-

_YA BASTA LOS DOS!- grito marceline separándolos- HASTA CUANDO SE COMPORTAN COMO NIÑOS!- ambos chicos la miraban con vergüenza- POR AMOR A DIOS, SOLO QUIERO UNA EXPLICACION!, que mierda les pasa?...-dijo lo último en un suspiro cansado- finn…-miro al rubio fijamente- por-por qué hiciste eso?...de subirte en un escenario y…hablarme de tal manera?- decía marcy un tanto triste. A ella no le gustaba llamar mucho la atención y lo que había hecho finn realmente la había avergonzado-

_aaahhh- finn boto un pesado y resignado suspiro al suelo, era hora de aclarar las cosas- marcy…perdóname…mira yo…yo no soy el vocalista de esa banda…ni mucho menos soy parte de ella…-decía finn cabizbajo. Su brillante plan de conquistar a marcy no había salido como lo esperaba, ni siquiera le pudo cantar la canción que le había escrito con tanto cariño.-

_pero entonces por que estabas allí arriba- marcy no entendía. Esteban apretaba sus labios fuertemente…el sabia a donde iba el punto de finn. El por nada en el mundo se lo permitiría.-

_porque…te quería impresionar…-la miro con ojos realmente tristes, transmitiéndole todo el arrepentimiento que sentía por avergonzarla así, cosa que no paso desapercibida por marcy, ella le devolvió la mirada, una llena de comprensión y un tanto sorprendida por las palabras que acababa de decir.-

_impre…sionarme?- dijo sorprendida- pe-pero por qué?

_porque yo…marceline tu…- finn estaba a punto de revelar sus sentimientos pero no contaba de que cierta personita lo interrumpiria.-

_marceline…-dijo esteban llamando la atención del rubio y la pelinegra-

_uh?...- la chica reacciono un poco, estaba tan concentrada escuchando a finn que se había olvidado de que también estaba el colorín- que- que pasa esteban?

_perdón por interrumpir es que eh querido decirte algo desde ya hace bastante tiempo y si no lo digo ahora me veré arrepentido por siempre. Finn al notar lo que decía esteban y ver que la atención de marcy ahora estaba puesta sobre esteban, reacciono de inmediato.-

_marcy!- la llamo este- espera, tengo que terminar lo que te iba a decir- decia finn un poco desesperado, acercándose un poco a la chica, tenía que ser más rápido que su rival.-

_ no! Espera yo estoy hablando- empujo levemente esteban a finn y se poso frente a marcy.- marceline yo…

_hey no! Sale de aquí, yo estoy hablando!- el rubio lo empujo de vuelta y se puso en su lugar, frente a la bella chica.-

_chicos?….-dijo marcy sin entender lo que les sucedía a ambos muchachos.-

_ sal de aquí!- volvió empujar esteban y nuevamente posarse en el mismo lugar el cual ambos peleaban.-

_ Que te quites!- dijo finn mientras intento empujar al colorín, pero este puso mayor fuerza y anulo el movimiento de finn. Así amos se quedaron en ese lugar forcejeando, frente a los ojos incrédulos de la pelinegra.-

_ yo…se.. lo-lo di…dire pri…primeroooooo!- decía mientras forcejaba finn.-

_en tuuuus… su-sueños im…imbe…imbeci…becil…- decia esteban de igual manera.- solo….solo observa….MARCELINE!.- finn se alarmo, no podía dejar que él fuera el primero en decírselo.-

_MARCY!- grito finn, ambos aun forcejeando.- TU ME…- ambos se soltaron y se acercaron exaltados a marceline.-

MARCY!- ambos dijieron a la vez.-

_ ME GUSTAS!...

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ!, UFF QUE ALIVIO AL FINN LO TERMINE C:**

**BUENO CHICOS ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, PERDONEN LA DEMORA, ESQUE ANDABA DE VACACIONES Y BUENO TENIA OTRAS COSAS EN LA CABEZA JEJE YYYYYYYYYYYYY EL VIERNES 26 DE JULIO FUE MI CUMPLEAÑOS….ESTA VAGA DE MIERDA CUMPLIO SUS 17 AÑOTES…..DIOS MIO ESTOY TAN VIJEA :,( ….(por favor, si alguien conoce el numero de un asilo por favor contactarse conmigo) PERO BUANO QUE LE VOY A HACER :C OKEY CHICOS ESO ES TODO POR HOY ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO Y NO SEAN TAN MALITOS Y DEJADME UN REVIEW, ENCERIO ME INTERESA SABER SI LES GUSTA O NO EL FICS…Y NO ESTAR DANDO LA HORA CON ESTA COSA SI NO LES GUSTA :,C BUENO Y ESO .-. ADIOS CUIDENSE MUCHO BYE!**

**POR FAVOR SI TE GUSTO PINCHA ABAJO EN DONDE SALE REVIEW Y ALGO HERMOSO Y DESCONOCIDO APARECERA eWe. **


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11: "JLKñsdlakfñand"**

**HOLA! VUELVO NUEVAMENTE CON OTRO CAPITULO! WIIIIIIII! MUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEW QWQ ENCERIO ME LLENAN EL CORAZON Y ME DAN MUCHAS GANAS DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIRNDO…**

**AHORA AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**_DULCELEXI: jeje gracias n.n**

**_DANIELA252: ****AWW ENCERIO AMADORAS LA HISTORIA? QwQ NO SABES CUANTO ME ALEGRA ESO n.n MUCHAS GRACIAS****.**

**_ .3551: HAY MUCHAS GRACIAS TTuTT ME ALEGRA SABER QUE TE GUSTE MI FIC *U* **

**PINEAPPLERESENDIZ98: SEE POBRE ESTELA JJHDJHASJH QUE GUSTO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI JEJE SIGUE LEYENDO! :3**

**OK YA MUCHO, AHORA A LEER!**

_MARCY ME GUSTAS!- dijeron al unísono. Ambos muchachos escupieron sus sentimientos en la cara de marceline, dejándola plasmada y fuera del planeta por varios minutos.-

_hey cállate! Ella es mía!- grito finn empujando a esteban.-

_ya quisieras!- dijo este empujándolo de regreso y nuevamente comenzó otra pelea de forcejeo entre ambos chicos-

_...- marceline por otro lado, seguía de vieja en algún planeta cercando, analizando aun las palabras dichas por sus amigos. De repente volvió en si.-…..je….jeje…..ajajajaja….ajajajjajjajajjajaj oh por dios jajajjaja.- de la nada comenzó reír como maniática.-

_eh?- al percatarse de las carcajadas de la chica, el par de "luchadores" detuvo su pelea para observar a la pelinegra.-

_jajajaj aahh jajaja hay dios ajaja.- la chica no paraba de reírse.-

_de que te ries?- pregunto el colorín.-

_jajajaja yo…jajjaj yo les ajajja les gusto? Ajaja es un chiste verdad?

_ah? De que hablas marceline? A mí si me gustas…y mucho- dijo finn sonrojado mientras se rascaba la nuca.-

_ A mí también me gustas mucho marcy….desde que nos conocimos en la escuela hace 4 años atrás….todo ese tiempo te eh amado en secreto.- dijo estaban. Las risas de marceline desaparecieron de golpe, esos rostros tan llenos de sentimiento, jamás podría ser un chiste y eso lo había notado, solo que no quería aceptarlo. Se trago sus risas y se sonrojo, obligándola a bajar su vista al suelo en silencio.-

_marcy por favor di algo- pidió finn.-

_eh yo….yo…- no tenía ni la mínima idea de que decir. Nunca estuvo en una situación parecida o igual. Levanto su rostro y vi a ambos chicos, expectantes a lo que diría.-

_tu…tu que marcy?- dijo esteban.-

_yo….yo…yo me largo.- aquella respuesta tomo por sorpresa a los chicos. Irse?!. La pelinegra se giro y les dio la espalda, luego comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.-

_por que huyes!?- grito finn desconcertado.-

_ no estoy huyendo, solo me voy porque me aburrí de escuchar tonterías?!- grito esta sin darse la vuelta ni deteniendo el paso.-

_pues parece que huyes!- grito esteban.-

_a si?! Pues no me interesa!- grito marceline enfadada, casi llegando a donde se encontraba estacionada su moto.-

_hey marcy espera, no te vayas!- finn comenzó a correr, tratando de alcanzarla.-

_demasiado tarde finn- dijo la chica ya sentada en su moto, lista para echarla a andar.- ah y esteban…-el chico la miro- nunca más vuelvo a salir contigo- dicho eso, la chica se fue, dejando a ambos chicos a mitad de la noche solos en un oscuro callejón.-

_ves! Todo por tu culpa! Si no te hubieras aparecido allí, nada de esto hubiera pasado imbécil!- dijo esteban enfadado mientras miraba a finn con ganas de matarlo.-

_ja-ja- por su parte finn solo rio en tono de burla.-

_de que te ríes? Sabes que marceline está enfadada contigo también

_ jajja me rio porque por lo menos jamás volverá a salir contigo jajja idiota.-

_el idiota eres tú! Le arruinaste….NOS arruinaste la noche, ella solo quería divertirse viendo a sus bandas favoritas pero gracias a tu "brillante" plan se fue sin ver ni siquiera el segundo grupo- decía esteban mientras que se apoyaba en una de las murallas.-

_oh cállate!- dicho esto finn salió del callejón y se fue.-

….

_fionna…no llores por favor….no me gusta ver tu carita así tan triste- decía Marshall mientras le limpiaba un par de lagrimas a la rubia delicada y tiernamente.- anda sonríe…tu sonrisa es hermosa

_je…-rio avergonzada. La rubia lo miro y le dedico una pequeña pero linda sonrisa, que por supuesto al muchacho le encanto.-

_jeje así está mucho mejor fi.- le devolvió el gesto-

_jeje- fionna solo rio, mientras se limpiaba el rostro con una manga de su sudadera.-

_oye fionna…yo…yo te quería decir algo…-dejo el pelinegro rascándose la nuca.-

_uh? Decirme que?- lo miro un tanto preocupada.-

_bu-bueno...que…que...tu

_que yo…?

_que-que tu…bueno yo…digo tu me….ósea yo estoy…emm- tartamudeaba un nervioso Marshall-

_ah? Marshall no te entiendo

_q- que…yo…eh…este…yo…

_Marshall dios mío! habla como la gente!- le reprocho la rubia, haciendo que el pelinegro tragara ruidosamente-

_eh si disculpa, tienes razón emm yo…fi tu…tu me…

_yo…que?-dijo mientras que se acercaba al chico.-

_fi tu me…-decía también acercándose a la rubia lentamente y sin quitar su mirada fija a los hermosos ojos azules de la chica.- tu me…-tan cerca…peligrosamente cerca, apunto de rozar sus narices y de que Marshall finalizara su frase… pero de pronto….la puerta se abrió de un solo golpe exaltándolos a ambos, retrocediendo al instante.-

_FI?!, MARSHALL?!- era marceline. Quien al entrar tan "suavemente" se encontró con fionna y su primo en una situación un poco comprometedora, haciendo que los tres se quedaran en un incomodo silencio, que reino durante varios minutos.-

_ugh…Hola!- saludo fionna forzando una relajada sonrisa…que le salió horrible ya que los nervios la consumían.-

_aja si hola, emm interrumpo algo?- dijo la pelinegra mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y mirando a su primo y amiga desafiantemente-

_claro que no marcy…marshall ya se iba CIERTO?! Jeje- dijo fionna mirando fijamente al muchacho.-

_okeeeey, miren si están ocupados, charlando o lo que sea, solo díganme, yo los dejo solos y listo- sugirió la pelinegra-

_no no no no está bien marcy no pasa na…-no alcanzo a terminar de hablar la rubia cuando Marshall la interrumpió-

_okey ya que insistes- el pelinegro se paró de la cama y se dirigió en donde estaba marceline, la corrió suavemente para afuera y cerró la puerta- adioooos marcy :3

_hey q-que haces? MARSH…- la puerta se cerró.- idiota ¬¬

_te escuche!-grito Marshall desde adentro-

_ugh? Aahh ahora que se supone que haga ¬¬

…

_yo lo siento mushisisisisiisismo estela, no quería…ya sabes hacer eso - decía Bonnie mientras se acercaba estela.-

_eeh está bien…lo sé…que por favor esto no salga de aquí, que quede entre las dos, si?- dijo estela-

_por supuesto estela, no dire nada, ni tu tampoco…y mejor olvidemos esto, okey?

_okey…

_me encantaría pero no creo poder ._. – dijo una voz detrás de ellas.-

_ah?- ambas chicas se paralizaron. Lentamente giraron sus cabezas en dirección de donde vino la voz, hacia la ventana del cuarto.-AAAAHHH!

_hola :3- dijo gumball apoyado en la ventana.-

_gum…ball? QUE COÑO HACES AQUI!?- grito Bonnie al ver a su hermano-

_bueno…mis lleves de la habitación se me quedaron allí dentro y esteban no esta así que…estoy entrando por la ventana y…no pude evitar ver lo que paso hace un rato con ustedes dos ._. – dijo gumball sentándose en la ventana-

_FUE UN ACCIDENTE!- grito la colorina irritada. Se paró de la cama y se dirigió hacia el hermano de su amiga.- escúchame insecto, tú dices algo de lo que viste y YO te mato, me oyes TE MATO!- amenazo mientras tenía al pobre chico agarrado del cuello de su camisa-

_ okey okey tranquila, tranquila, no hay para que ponerse violenta jeje -.- - decía el chico- no diré nada, okey?

-okey, mas te vale

_see- dijo rodando los ojos-

_gumball…-empezó a decir Bonnie-

_ si hermana?-dijo este-

_ya vete ¬¬

…

Sus pasos hacían eco en el frio pasillo, en el cual pasaba lentamente. Estaba oscuro. El pasillo solo era iluminado por la luz de la luna que entraba por los grandes ventanales del lugar. Aburrida y sin nada más que esperar a que su primo que terminara sus asuntos con fionna. Se puso a pensar en sus dos nuevos pretendientes, Finn y esteban. No quería arruinar su amistad con esteban, realmente se llevaba muy bien con él, ambos tenían gustos parecidos por la música, entre otras cosas. Pero nunca lo vio con otros ojos, lo encontraba guapo, eso no lo iba a negar pero nada más allá que eso, aparte siempre seria lo vería como un hermano. Finn por otro lado, lo acaba de conocer hace un par de días, pero no podía negar que desde que lo vio, su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte desde entonces. Sacudió su cabeza ante aquel pensamiento.- aahh…esto es horrible- dijo haciendo puchero-

_que? Tan feo estoy?- una voz a sus espaldas retumbo en el lugar .-

_uh?- la chica se dio media vuelta y se encontró con aquel rubio de ojos azules.-...¬¬ que quieres?- dijo dándole la espalda nuevamente enojada.-

_aah…marcy…se que estas enojada, no quería arruinar tu noche...solo me vine a disculpar, lo siento…-dijo finn tristemente mirando al suelo-

_finn...

_esque no sabes cómo me sentí cuando esteban te invito a salir…-dijo de pronto el rubio, interrumpiendo a la chica-

_finn…

_y me dije que si no intervenía, quizás pasaría algo entre ustedes y que jamás podría yo intentar conquistarte…-decía finn acercándose a la chica, quien se había dado vuelta para verlo nuevamente.-

_finn…

_y por eso hise eso, ahora me siento como un tonto…que lo arruino todo en vez de lograr algo…

_finn…

_si ya no me quieres ver en tu vida, está bien lo acepto…

_FINN!-grito la chica llamando la atención del muchacho-

_ah? Qué?- dijo este asustado-

_ya cállate tonto jeje- dicho esto marceline tomo el rostro de finn entre sus manos y lo acerco a ella, uniendo sus labios a los de él en un profundo y tierno beso.-

_tu también me gustas...finn.

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ! **

**UUUUUHHH QUE PASARA EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO?! YA QUIERO SABER….ALTO! YO YA LO SEEEEEEE! JA! ¬W¬ **

**DEJEN SUS HERMOSOS REVIEW QUE NO SE LES OLVIDE u.u**

**BUENO CHICOS NOS VEMOS EN UN PROXIMO CAPITULO, BYE!**

**POR FAVOR PINCHA ABAJO EN DONDE SALE REVIEW! ALGO HERMOSO Y DESCONOCIDO APARECERA! ;)**


End file.
